<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little did he knows.. by hinakyuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549009">Little did he knows..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakyuuu/pseuds/hinakyuuu'>hinakyuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuHina, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakyuuu/pseuds/hinakyuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the room know it.</p><p>The fact that Atsumu always give special attention to Hinata. The fact that Atsumu always come early to the practice just to have a little chit-chat with the orange boy. The fact that Atsumu always has a good mood everytime he near Hinata.</p><p>Everyone in the room know it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little did he knows..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first English and also AtsuHina fanfiction. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if the fict massed up especially at the grammar.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in the room know it.</p><p>The fact that Atsumu always give special attention to Hinata. The fact that Atsumu always come early to the practice just to have a little chit-chat with the orange boy. The fact that Atsumu always has a good mood everytime he near Hinata.</p><p>Everyone in the room know it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There they are. Sitting by each other and laugh together. Hinata put his head on top of Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu patting Hinata’s head slowly while smiling.</p><p>“Is there any progress between them?” Sakusa who just comeback from the bathroom ask Bokuto curiously.</p><p>“Nah. They still not realizing their feeling.” Bokuto shrugs his shoulder.</p><p>Its been months like this. Hinata and Atsumu keep playing all lovey dovey game and the other teammates just look at them from afar. Sakusa and Bokuto keep talking about the duo if they make any move or not.</p><p>The other teammates know that everyday Atsumu always spend time to walk Hinata to the station even though he himself ride his own motorcycle to the gym.</p><p>The other teammates know that every morning Hinata always bring Atsumu a cup of americano with no sugar because it is Atsumu’s favorite.</p><p>That thing happens for months and only between two of them.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s just another normal day.</p><p>Hinata comes with two cups of coffee. One for himself, and one for Atsumu. Seeing Hinata come, Atsumu runs to Hinata with smile on his face and giving the orange boy a little hug. He take the other cup with black liquid in it, his other hand holding Hinata’s hand tightly.</p><p>“Let’s drink it outside.” Atsumu pulls Hinata’s hand while walking outside.</p><p>The morning weather is always the best for them. They sit under the tree in front of the gym. Hinata sit comfortably between Atsumu’s legs. Leaning back to Atsumu’s chest just so Atsumu can rest his head on top of him.</p><p>Hinata start telling Atsumu about how Natsu called him at midnight because she miss him so much. Hinata also tell him about the new dessert cafe near his apartement. Atsumu respons to Hinata talk with some jokes or he just sit there smiling while listening to Hinata’s sweet voice.</p><p>It is 6.30 in the morning and the practice start at 8 in the morning. But here they are, come early just to have more time to talk to each other.</p>
<hr/><p>“You like him don’t you?” Sakusa ask Atsumu quietly. It just two of them in the changing room.</p><p>“...like who?” Atsumu confusedly asking back.</p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p>Atsumu staring at Sakusa deeply.</p><p>“What do you mean Omi-kun? We just friend.”</p><p>Sakusa pats Atsumu’s shoulder slowly and shake his head.</p><p>“There are no friend like you and Hinata. Look at it closely. You should’ve know it deep in your heart.” Sakusa leave the room. Let Atsumu staring on the wall thinking about what he said.</p><p>Liking Shouyo? The time he spend with Hinata flashing in his mind.</p><p>He likes talking with Hinata. He like spending time with him. The walk to the station feels good. Holding hand with Hinata also feel great. Hinata laugh and sweet voice alway warm his heart. The midnight text with Hinata also feel perfect. He live his best life and there is Hinata in it. Maybe he really likes Hinata.</p><p>His face start to flushed. He grab all his things and put it in his backpack and out of the room in rush just to find Hinata sleep alone in the corner of the gym.</p><p>Atsumu approaching him slowly. Try his best not to make any sound. He sit still, staring at Hinata face.</p><p>He just realized how perfect his teammate. Big doe eyes, fluffy hair, chubby cheeks, and he sure that is a soft lips. He wonder how it feels to taste that soft lips. Shit shit.. stop thinking like that about your friend stupid Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu shakes Hinata’s shoulder slowly. Try to wake him up.</p><p>Hinata open his eyes and look at Atsumu directly.</p><p>“Why are you taking so long Atsumu-san?” Hinata ask while rubbing his eyes slowly.</p><p>“You don’t have to wait for me if I take too long Shouyo-kun.”</p><p>Hinata shakes his head. “No, I want to walk with you.”</p><p>Atsumu’s face began to flushed again. He stand quickly. He can feel the warmth on his face.</p><p>“Let’s go Atsumu-san.” Hinata hold his hand and pull him outside the gym.</p><p>The walk to the station is more quiet than usual. Atsumu try to normalize his heartbeat, in other hand Hinata just too tired to have a conversation. But something bothering him right now.</p><p>Hinata pull Atsumu’s ear slowly to make the other boy look at him.</p><p>“Hey Atsumu-san.. why your heart beating so fast since we walk out of the gym?”</p><p>Atsumu widened his eyes. He know that his heart beating so fast but he didn’t know that Hinata will realized it. Well of course he will realized it Atsumu. He been hugging your arm for almost ten minutes now.</p><p>“It.. it because Omi-kun give me coffee to drink before.”</p><p>Hinata stare at his eyes. Trying to find the lie because he really know that Atsumu not drink any coffee this past 2 hours. Because he also know that Sakusa not that kind of person who will give a can of coffee to Atsumu.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes..”</p><p>“Okay then.”</p>
<hr/><p>Two weeks after Sakusa ask him if he like Hinata and Atsumu more than sure that he is indeed like Hinata. So much.</p><p>He even giving Hinata hug more often than usual. He bring some sweet for Hinata everyday because he knows that Hinata love sweet things. He keeps praising Hinata for everything he does. He always try to find a gap just to steal Hinata to have private practice just the two of them.</p><p>The good morning and good night text really hit differently now. Everything in his head now only Hinata and volleyball. Nothing else. He keep telling himself that today is the day. The day when he finally said his feeling to Hinata no matter what response he gets.</p><p>This is the normal station walk for Hinata but not for Atsumu. They holding hand as usual but Atsumu palm got a little sweaty because he is too nervous. Hinata kind of realized Atsumu’s sweaty palm but he just don’t care. Who care tho? They even hug when they two were all sweaty, so sweaty palm is not a problem for Hinata.</p><p>“Shouyo-kun..”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>Hinata stop walking. Atsumu start holding his hand more tightly than before.</p><p>“What?” Hinata ask. Facing Atsumu this time.</p><p>“I like you. I really like you.” Atsumu smile at Hinata warmly.</p><p>“You mean, as a friend?”</p><p>Atsumu raise his hand and start rubbing Hinata’s cheek gently.</p><p>“No. More than that.”</p><p>Hinata speechless. He tried to process what he heard.</p><p>“I like to spend time with you, hearing your sweet voice. I like you. I like you so much.”</p><p>“Atsumu-san..”</p><p>‘It’s okay if you don’t like me back. I just want to told you about my feeling.”</p><p>“Atsumu-san –”</p><p>“But please don’t avoiding me because the thing I’ve said might make the situation awkward between you and me.”</p><p>“Ugh Atsumu-san I−”</p><p>“Please don’t hate me because I can’t accept the fact that you hate m−”</p><p>Fuck it. Hinata pull Atsumu’s collar so fast. Atsumu didn’t even know what just happened. The next thing he knows is Hinata’s lips on top of his. Kissing him slowly while his arm now wrap Atsumu’s neck.</p><p>Atsumu’s brain disconnected for a moment until he realizes what just happened. Without further thinking, he holds Hinata’s waist tightly and kissing Hinata back.</p><p>Hinata was the first to stop the kiss. He staring at Atsumu’s eyes.</p><p>“I like you too Atsumu-san.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So is there any progress?” Sakusa ask Bokuto for who knows so many times.</p><p>“Yups. Hinata told me that they start dating since last night.”</p><p>“Finally..” Sakusa sigh in relieved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos and comments if you like debut english fanfiction lololol</p><p>you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hinakyuuu"> Twitter </a></p><p> </p><p>thanks for reading it! I love you &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>